Sith Inquisitor
'' "I know that treachery can break even the mightiest foe. And for those who study its secrets, the Force offers... unlimited power."'' ''- Kallig, a Sith Inquisitor'' Sith Inquisitors are a class of powerful Force-wielders within the Sith Empire, operating primarily within the upper echelons and political circles. In contrast to their counterparts, the Sith Warriors, Inquisitors specialize in Force abilities as opposed to martial might, and many devote much time to researching new skills to survive in the cutthroat Sith political environment. Few acolytes succeed in becoming Inquisitors. However, those that do prove to be the most determined. On the battlefield, Inquisitors are a spectacle to behold, channeling vast amounts of Dark Side Force energy to create massive storms of Force Lightning, or draining the life force of enemies to feed themselves and their allies. However, most Inquisitors prefer a more manipulative operating style, being masters of exploiting both enemies and allies to further their own agendas. 'Exploits' Sith Inquisitors operate in the political circle and upper echelons of Sith society, relying on their natural cunning and ambitious drive to succeed. The Inquisitor experiments with forbidden powers to not only survive in the cutthroat environment, but to excel and seize authority. The most formidable Inquisitors dare to explore unorthodox practices by investigating enigmas of the past and by unlocking new powers for themselves. Due to their manipulative genius, Inquisitors are skilled at exploiting both their their enemies and their allies to further their own personal agendas. Regardless of potential, few acolytes succeed in facing the rigorous trials to become Sith Inquisitors. Only the most determined acolytes attain such an achievement, but these Sith are ofte then ones to watch. Though their skills are varied and many, Sith Inquisitors are most feared for their ability to channel the energy of the Force, making them a spectacle to behold on the battlefield. Channeling this Force energy, Inquisitors are capable of draining the life from their enemies and using it to feed themselves and their allies; and those who have experienced the sensation of the Inquisitor's Force lightning and survive forever recoil from the crackling sound of electricity. 'Characteristics' Sith Inquisitors are experts in conducting Force energies, allowing them to draw upon the life essence of themselves and others. This energy can be channeled to bolster their powers, harm their foes, and even to reinvigorate their allies. Inquisitors fight with unlimited furty to create a storm of destruction. an Inquisitor's skills with a lightsaber are equally impressive. Often wielding a double-bladed lightsaber, Inquisitors use quick, guileful, and lethal maneuvers to strike their enemies down with astonishing speed. Whether the Inquisitor wields a lightsaber with lightning-sharp attacks, or just Force lightning itself, it's always a dazzling display of deadly energy. 'Examples of Sith Inquistors in ''Star Wars *Darth Thanaton *Darth Zash *Darth Nox *Darth Baras *Darth Chratis *Darth Havok '''Eras *The Old Republic 'Game Rule Information' Sith Inquisitors have the following game statistics. 'Abilities' A Sith Inquisitor should be gifted in all abilities, but Intelligence, Charisma, and Constitution are most important. Those who expect to fall back on their combat prowess should also have a high Dexterity and Strength. 'Vitality' Sith Inquisitors gain 1D8 vitality points per level. The character's Constitution modifier applies. 'Force Points' Sith Inquisitors gain a number of Force points equal to 7 + 1/2 their character level (rounded down) at 1st level and every time they gain a new level in this class. 'Class Skills' The Sith Inquisitor's class skills, and the key ability for each are as follows. *Deception (Cha) *Climb (Str) *Craft* (Int) *Diplomacy (Cha) *Intimidate (Cha) *Knowledge Bureaucracy (Int) *Knowledge Politics (Int) *Knowledge Lore (Int) *Linguistics* (Int) *Perception (Wis) *Pilot (Dex) *Profession* (Wis) *Sense Motive (Wis) *Stealth (Dex) *Survival (Wis) *Swim (Str) *Treat Injury (Wis) Skill Ranks at every level: 6 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' All of the following are class features of the Sith Inquisitor. 'Starting Feats' Sith Inquisitors begin play with the following feats: *Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Lightsaber) *Force-Sensitive* *Weapon Group Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) *Weapon Group Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Equipment' A Sith Inquisitor starts play with a lightsaber by his master. Later, the Sith Inquisitor can build his own lightsaber. 'Force Training' The Sith Inquisitor gains a bonus Force feat at 1st, 3rd, and 4th level. This bonus Force feat must be selected from the following list. *Alter *Control *Sense Once one of these Force feats is selected, its associated Force skills become class skills for the character. 'Judgment' Starting at 1st level, a Sith Inquisitor can pronounce judgment upon her foes as a swift action. She must also expend Force points depending on the type of judgment pronounced. Starting when the judgment is made, the Inquisitor receives a bonus or special ability based on the type of judgment made. At 1st level, a Sith Inquisitor can use this ability once per day. At 4th level and every three levels thereafter, the Inquisitor can use this ability one additional time per day. Once activated, this ability lasts until the combat ends, at which point all of the bonuses immediately end. The Inquisitor must participate in the ocmbat to gain these bonuses. If she is frightened, panicked, paralyzed, stunned, unconscious, or otherwise prevented from participating in the combat, the ability does not end, but the bonuses do not resume until she can participate in the combat again. When the Inquisitor uses this ability, she must select one type of judgment to make. As a swift action (and with the expenditure of Force points), she can change this judgment to another type. Conduction: This judgment gives the Inquisitor great focus and makes her Force Lightning more potent. This benefit grants a +1 Force bonus on Force Lightning checks. This bonus increases by +1 for every three Inquisitor levels she possesses. Force Point Cost: 2 Corruption: The Inquisitor allows the energies of the dark side of the Force to fill her with its corruption, gaining a +1 Force bonus on all saving throws. This bonus increases by +1 for every five Inquisitor levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled against curses, diseases, and poisons. Destruction: The Inquisitor is filled with wrath, gaining a +1 Force bonus on all weapon damage rolls. This bonus is increased by +1 for every three Sith Inquisitor levels she possesses. Force Point Cost: 2 Protection: The Inquisitor is surrounded by a protective aura, granting a +1 Force bonus to Defense. This bonus is increased by +1 for every five Sith Inquisitor levels she possesses. At 10th level, this bonus is doubled against attack rolls made to confirm critical hits against the Sith Inquisitor.Force Point Cost: 2 Resiliency: This judgment makes the Inquisitor resistant to harm, granting DR 1/Force. This DR increases by 1 for every five Inquisitor levels she possesses. At 10th level, this DR changes from the Force, to an alignment (chaotic, evil, good, or lawful) that is opposite the Inquisitor's. If she is neutral, the Inquisitor does not recieve this increase. Force Point Cost: 5 Resistance: The Inquisitor is shielded by a flickering aura, gaining 2 points of energy resistance against one energy type (acid, cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) chosen when the judgment is declared. The protection increases by 2 for every three Inquisitor levels she possesses. Stern Gaze Sith Inquisitors are skilled at sensing deception and intimidating their foes. An Inquisitor receives a Morale bonus on all Intimidate and Sense Motive checks equal to 1/2 her Sith Inquisitor level (minimum +1). Bonus Feat At 2nd, 9th, 15th, and 20th level, the Sith Inquisitor gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and the Sith Inquisitor must meet any prerequisites. * Acrobatic * Alertness * Attuned * Aware * Cautious * Combat Experitse * Combat Reflexes * Fame * Focus * Shii-Cho (Form I) Mastery * Makashi (Form II) Mastery * Soresu (Form III) Mastery * Ataru (Form IV) Mastery * Shien & Djem So (Form V) Mastery * Niman (Form VI) Mastery * Juyo (Form VII) Mastery * Improved Initiative * Infamy * Influence * Iron Will * Malevolent * Powerful Presence * Quickness * Sharp-Eyed * Skeptical * Sokan * Toughness * Vaapad Cunning Initiative At 2nd level, a Sith Inquisitor adds her Intelligence modifier on Initiative checks, in addition to her Dexterity modifier. 'Deflect (Defense)' A Sith learns to deflect blaster bolts and other projectiles with his lightsaber, thereby providing a Dodge bonus to Defense against such attacks. The Sith must be carrying an activated lightsaber to use this special ability. Deflecting an attack is a reaction that costs the Sith a move action in his next round. The Sith must indicate that he is using Deflect (Defense) when an opponent declares an attack against him but before any attack rolls are made. When used in this fashion, the Sith gains the Dodge bonus against all ranged attacks directed at him in the round. For example, if Darth Maul uses his activated lightsaber to deflect any number of blaster attacks in round three of combat, in round four he loses a move action to account for the effort expended to deflect attacks in round three. Each time the Sith gains Deflect (Defense), it provides a +1 Dodge bonus to Defense when he uses his lightsaber to block ranged attacks. So at 1st level the Dodge bonus to Defense is +1, at 10th level it increases to +2, and at 15th level it increases to +3. Deflect (Defense) can be used in conjunction with total defense for even greater protection, providing the Dodge bonus for deflecting the attack and the +4 Dodge bonus granted by using total defense. In this case, Deflect (Defense) isn't a reaction; it's an attack action used in a round when the Sith expects to come under heavy fire. 'Torture' At 3rd level, a Sith Inquisitor can spend one minute to cause a helpless target an extreme amount of pain and anguish. The Inquisitor must have the Force Lightning class skill to use this ability. At the end of this minute, the target takes 1 point of damage per level of Sith Inquisitor and must make a Will save with a DC of 10 + 1/2 the Sith Inquisitor's level + the Sith Inquisitor's Intelligence modifier. The DC of this saving throw increases by +1 for each consecutive use of this ability. If the target fails his saving throw, he must truthfully answer any one question asked by the Inquisitor that can be answered with a few words or less. If the save is successful, the target can refuse to answer or even give a false answer. 'Lingering Pain' At 3rd level, whenever a Sith Inquisitor uses his Torture ability on a target, that target gains a condition that lasts for a number of minutes equal to the Inquisitor's level. The Inquisitor must select one of the following conditions at 3rd level and every three levels thereafter. Whenever he tortures a creature, he can select the condition he wants to apply to the target. : Fatigued: The target is fatigued. : Shaken: The target gains the shaken condition. : Sickened: The target gains the sickened condition. At 9th level, he adds the following conditions to the list of those that can be selected. : Exhausted: The target is exhausted. The Sith Inquisitor must have selected the fatigued condition before selecting this condition. : Frightened: The target is frightened. The Sith Inquisitor must have selected the shaken condition before selecting this condition. : Nauseated: The target is nauseated. The Sith Inquisitor must have selected the fatigued condition before selecting this condition. : Staggered: The target is staggered. 'Bane' At 5th level, a Sith Inquisitor can imbue one of her weapons with the energies of the dark side of the Force, so as to be more lethal to certain species and creatures. This is a similar effect to the Bane Weapon special ability. This can be done as a swift action and cost the Sith Inquisitor 10 Force points. She must select one creature type when she uses this ability (and a subtype if the creature type selected is humanoid or alien). Once selected, the type can be changed with a swift action and another expenditure of Force points. This ability only functions while the Sith Inquisitor wields the weapon. If dropped or taken, the weapon resumes granting this ability if it is returned to the Sith Inquisitor before the duration expires. This ability lasts for a number of rounds per day equal to the Sith Inquisitor's level. these rounds do not need to be consecutive. Force Point Cost: 10 ' 'Deflect (Attack) A Sith learns to deflect blaster bolts with his lightsaber to redirect the attack toward a target within one range increment of the Sith's position. (The type of blaster determines the range increment.) You must be carrying an activated lightsaber to use this special ability. Deflecting and redirecting an attack is a reaction that costs the Sith a move action in his next round. The Sith must indicate that he is using Deflect (Attack) when an opponent declares an attack against him but before any attack rolls are made. Deflect (Defense) and Deflect (Attack) can be used together in the same round (though the Sith can decide not to use the defense if he wants a better chance at redirecting the incoming attack). The Sith can deflect and redirect a number of attacks equal to 1/2 his Sith level, rounded up. The redirected attack that hits the Sith by 5 or less; any attack that hits the Sith or misses by 6 or more points can't be redirected. If the Sith can redirect the attack, the Sith immediately rolls an attack using his lightsaber attack bonus and applying a -4 penalty as described below. if this roll is high enough to hit the target, the redirect attack deals damage to the target (the type of blaster determines the damage dealt by a redirected attack). Each time the Sith gains Deflect (Attack), the penalty associated with the redirected attack is lessened by 1. So at 3rd level the penalty is -4, at 13th level -3, and at 17th level -2. 'Increase Lightsaber Damage' As a Sith gains levels, the amount of damage he can deal with his lightsaber increases. Each time the Sith gains Increase Lightsaber Damage, the weapon's damage increases by + 1D8. So at 6th level his lightsaber deals 3D8, at 12th level it deals 4D8, and at 18th level it deals 5D8 points of damage. 'Darth' At 7th level, the Sith "graduates" from being an Acolyte Learner to a full-fledged Sith and gains the title of "Darth" as well as a bonus Knight feat. This bonus Knight feat must be drawn from the following list, and the Sith Inquisitor must meet any prerequisites. *Burst of Speed *Knight Speed *Dissipate Energy *Lightsaber Defense *Knight Defense *Force Mastery *Force Mind *Knight Mind *Weapon Focus (Lightsaber) 'Second Judgment' At 8th level, whenever an Sith Inquisitor uses her Judgment ability, she selects two different judgments, instead of one. This only consumes one of her Judgment ''ability, but she will still expend the correct amount of Force points. As a ''swift action, she can change one of these Judgments to another type. 'Stalwart' At 8th level, a Sith Inquisitor can use mental and physical resiliency to avoid certain attacks. If she makes a Fortitude or Will saving throw against an attack that has a reduced effect on a successful save, she instead avoids the effect entirely. This ability can only be used if the Inquisitor is wearing light armor, medium armor, or no armor. A helpless Inquisitor does not gain the benefit of the Stalwart ability. 'Block' This is a modified version of Deflect (Defense) that allows the Sith to deflect a ranged attack without the use of a lightsaber. The Sith must have some form of protective gear (such as armored gauntlets) or an item that can withstand the ranged attack. The Dodge bonus provided by Deflect (Defense) is used when a Sith blocks the ranged attack without a lightsaber. Block doesn't allow a Sith to redirect the attack beyond the Sith's position, and all other rules concerning Deflect (Defense) apply. 'Greater Bane' At 12th level, whenever an Inquisitor uses her ability, the amount of bonus damage dealt by the weapon against creatures of the selected type increases to 4D6. 'Exploit Weakness' At 14th level, the Inquisitor learns to take advantage of any opportunity that presents itself. Whenever the Inquisitor scores a critical hit, she ignores any damage reduction the target might have. In addition, if the target has regeneration, the creature loses regeneration on the round following the critical hit and can die normally during that round. Creature whose regeneration always functions are immune to this ability. Finally, if the Inquisitor deals energy damage to a creature with vulnerability to that energy type, she deals +1 point of damage per die rolled. 'Third Judgment' At 16th level, whenever an Inquisitor uses her Judgment ability, she selects three different judgments, instead of just two. This only consumes one use of her Judgment ability, but she must still expend the correct amount of Force points. As a swift action, the Inquisitor can change one of these judgments to another type. 'Slayer' At 17th level, an Inquisitor learns to focus her judgment. Whenever an Inquisitor uses her Judgment ability, she must select one type of judgment. She is treated as if she were 5 levels higher for the purposes of determining the bonus granted by this judgment. Unlike other types of judgment, the one enhanced by this ability cannot be changed for the remainder of the judgment. 'Nightmare' At 19th level, an Inquisitor can use the dark side of the Force to create a nightmare that he unleashes upon all of her foes within 10 meters (she may also use this ability in the middle of combat). To do this she makes a Fear skill check (if done in combat, this opens the Inquisitor to an attack of opportunity) which sets the DC for her target(s) Will saving throw. If the save fails, the target(s) become panicked. If the save succeeds, the target(s) are immune to the Inquisitor's Nightmare ability for the next 24 hours. 'Judgment of the Sith' At 20th level, a Sith Inquisitor can call the Judgment of the Sith down upon a foe during combat. Whenever the Inquisitor uses her Judgment ability, the Inquisitor can invoke the power of fallen Sith Lords on a foe as a swift action. Once declared, the Inquisitor can make a single melee (or ranged attack, if the foe is within 10 meters) against the target. If the attack hits, it deals damage normally and the target must make a Fortitude save or die. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the Inquisitor's level + the Inquisitor's Intelligence modifier. Regardless of whether or not the save is made, the target creature is immune to the Judgment of the Sith ability for 24 hours. Once this ability has been used, it cannot be used again for 1D4 rounds. 'Credits' A 1st level Sith Inquisitor starts play with 1D4 x 500 credits. 'Table: Sith Inquisitor' 'Era Notes' Sith Inquisitor Level Bonus = +11 The Sith Inquisitor can make a fine character class during the Golden Age of the Sith during the Old Republic Era. However, the Sith Inquisitor class as it is, doesn't truly appear until the appearance of the Reconstituted Sith Empire (also known as Vitiate's Sith Empire). During this time period, the Sith Empire rebuilds its power in secret, only to unleash their full wrath upon the Galactic Republic in 3,681 BBY. The Sith Empire remains a formidable power in the galaxy until around 2,000 BBY, when centuries of infighting among the Sith has left the Empire all but destroyed. The Sith would return in full strength under the leadership of Darth Ruin, a Jedi fallen to the dark side. Under Ruin, the Sith would rise again both in numbers and in power, culminating in the New Sith Wars that would last for a thousand years ending in the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. There the Sith were utterly destroyed, except for a single Dark Lord, Darth Bane. Darth Bane would impose "The Rule of Two", stating that there could only be two Sith at any given time, a master and an apprentice. This also began the Rise of the Empire Era. The Sith Inquisitor is not available as a character class during the Rise of the Empire Era and the Rebellion Era, as there are only supposed to be two Sith during these periods. The Sith Inquisitor returns as a character class during the New Jedi Order Era and the Legacy Era with the formation of the One Sith. 'Creator's Notes' Sith Inquisitor class created by Chupacabra83. Modified from the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game class "Inquisitor" and the Inquisitor Archetype, "Torture Master". Category:Classes